


Kiss and Chips

by allisdaebaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, baekhyun tries to work out, he tried, idk how many times I have to say fluff but, its more fluff than hard stan content i swear, jongdae as the devil, the sex is briefly implied --you're good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisdaebaek/pseuds/allisdaebaek
Summary: Working out is hard-- but Jongdae makes it harder. (Alternatively, a glimpse of how Baekhyun and Jongdae spend their days off.)





	Kiss and Chips

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.me/0421seconds/post/749771758  
> https://curiouscat.me/0421seconds/post/750431023
> 
> continuation of a previous drabble dedicated to these two CC anons. Also-- I wanted to write domestic baekchen before I proceed with the angsty one I was planning on releasing.
> 
> (HELP ME VOTE on what fic to write on twitter https://twitter.com/fourtwentyones/status/1084360362000957440 -- @fourtwentyones prev: @kkaebsongahwae)
> 
> :')

\--

 

These days are rare when Jongdae and Baekhyun both get off days from work-- that isn’t a weekend.

 

They’re nearing three years into their relationship, and decided to move in together at Jongdae’s apartment for their 2nd year anniversary. Sure, t here were a couple of fights here and there-- but nothing that lasted more than a few hours of mutual exchange of cold shoulders and sulking.

 

Jongdae, finally got two days off from teaching at the pre-school Renjun, Baekhyun’s brother, was studying at and soon graduating from. 

 

Baekhyun, meanwhile, works as an accountant for a local shareholding company in town, about half an hour drive away.

 

Baekhyun decides to get up from their afternoon nap that Jongdae dragged him into after they finished catching up on a few episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine while eating breakfast. ( Which of course, Baekhyun had to entertain his boyfriend with several imitations of Captain Holt in between.)

 

Lately, he’d been to several company dinners, and frequent hangouts with high school friends that lead to intake of a lot of unhealthy foods and heavy drinking. 

 

Such that he definitely felt the need to get back in track, revive his healthy lifestyle and lean muscles, as they were well-conditioned a few months ago.

 

He takes a peek at Jongdae and smiles softly at the way his boyfriend looks while he was deep in slumber. 

 

The other has tousled hair, wearing Baekhyun’s shirt that rides up with the way his arms unconsciously raises as he tosses around in his sleep. 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but steal a kiss at the end of the other’s lip curls with the adorable sight he was putting on display. Sometimes Baekhyun still can't believe that Jongdae is his.

 

He grabs his sports headband from their vanity mirror, and heads over to the workout area they invested in, alongside some equipment they owned situated at the side of their spacious living room.

 

\--

 

Baekhyun was going through his usual abdominal strengthening routine, when Jongdae pops out of their room, heading straight to their kitchen.

 

A few minutes later he plops down at the sofa on Baekhyun’s further left with a bag of chips in hand. 

One that is, heavily acquainted to Baekhyun's sense of sight, and the recognizable smell that releases as soon as Jongdae rips the packaging open.

 

If he wasn’t dating a devil -- he couldn’t tell because in the petite male’s hands-- there, was the bag of Baekhyun’s favorite Honey Butter Chips, _th_ _e very last stock they had._

 

Baekhyun though he knew better so he chose to ignore the other for a while as he proceeds to do his round of sit-ups. 

 

Perhaps he makes the wrong move of facing Jongdae while doing it, but he’s one to realise things a step too late-- so he goes through with it anyway.

 

Somewhere along his twentieth sit-up, Jongdae suddenly faces him with a teasing smirk on his face. 

 

Oh, how bad had Baekhyun wanted to wipe that stupid, alluring, smirk off the other’s face.

 

He tries not to be distracted for the next few sit-ups-- except Jongdae-- starts doing this thing where he sucks and licks at the tips of his fingers where the powder of the chips get stuck, and Baekhyun tries not to stray his vision too long on how Jongdae is staring at him while doing so.

 

But like the fool he is-- he ends up staring anyway. _Whipped fool,_  his mother would knowingly say. 

 

He tries to do a few more, (maybe around three sit-ups), only to be laughed at by Jongdae-- at how Baekhyun was obviously doing nothing like a good set of proper sit-ups. He was rather openly staring, and glaring at his mischievous boyfriend. (He swears Jongdae knows what power he holds against him.)

 

He forfeits, sitting up properly with crossed legs, elbows perched on top of his legs,  as he rests his chin on top of both his open palms.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, Mr. Kim?” He playfully asks, as if he just lets himself gracefully fall into Jongdae’s trap, one which he had already foreseen.

 

“I’m not quite sure, Mr. Byun--- what do _you_ think I’m doing?” The latter replies while fluttering his eyes prettily, swaying the bag of chips in front of Baekhyun’s face.

 

“Hmmm... You’re trying to stop me from working out so I can spend time on making out with you.... am I right?” Baekhyun asks with a playful glint in his eyes as he directs a genuinely, smitten smile towards his cute boyfriend.  _Whipped fool,_ his mothers voice plays again from the back of his mind.

 

“Or maybe--- you’re just trying to distract me from the fact that you’re about to finish the last bag of my favorite chips?" He teases with a click of his tongue, matched by an exaggerated snap of his fingers.

 

"Which one is it, sweetie?” Baekhyun scoots closer to rest his arms on top of Jongdae’s bare legs hanging at the edge of the sofa, as he continues flirting with the other.

 

“What are you gonna do if I say---  both?” Jongdae dares as he leans forward to graze his fingers against the damp strands forming Baekhyun’s fringe.

 

As always, Baekhyun’s heart flutters at the gesture, and maybe that’s one reason why he does a lot of stupid things. Like how he decides to jump from the ground to pin Jongdae to the sofa a few seconds later.

 

He discards the  _ forgotten  _ bag of his favorite chips to their coffee table, before he traps Jongdae lying down between his arms, and his right knee slotted between Jongdae’s legs.

 

Quite a compromising position, although, it’s not the first time they’ve been in such --- well in fact,  _ they’ve definitely done worse. _

 

He didn’t even notice when or how-- but Jongdae has a piece of the chip chucked in between his teeth. He only realizes this when Jongdae wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s neck to pull the other closer.

 

Two years of being together was more than enought for Baekhyun to read Jongdae like the back of his hand.

 

Which is why he finds himself leaning forward to bite at the exposed half of the chip peeking from Baekhyun’s mouth. Kind of like a game of Pocky--- except Baekhyun actually kisses him. 

 

Admittedly, Baekhyun would rather have a taste of Jongdae's lips than his favorite chips. (On normal days though, the choice could be different.)

 

“Aggressive as always, Byun,” Jongdae murmurs against his mouth, while Baekhyun swallows the soft chuckles the other was emitting through yet, another kiss.

 

The kiss turns into one that lasts longer-- turned to one with roaming hands, and tongues licking their way through each other’s mouths. 

 

Until Jongdae decides to burst his bubble, and playfully (but painfully) shoves Baekhyun from where he was hovering on top of him.

 

“Enough with making out, big boy. Time to burn fats if you want to eat a few more chips and get more kisses.” Jongdae says as he stands up and dusts the yoga mat that Baekhyun was using earlier. 

 

The petite male proceeds to lay down, facing upwards, as he waves Baekhyun over.

 

Baekhyun positions himself above Jongdae, dreading the words that were about to leave Jongdae’s mouth.

 

Like he said, a ringing mantra in his head, he knew Jongdae like the back of his hand.

 

So it doesn’t hit him as a surprise, although it does leave him throwing a fit of pouts, when Jongdae says, “You know the drill, _sweetie._ One push-up for one kiss.” Jongdae says mockingly, and of course, smiling cruelly. 

 

Baekhyun was almost sure he was dating the devil. Almost.

 

Even if he grunts in despair, he ends up being the usual fool he is for Jongdae anyway.

 

Which explains how he ends up challenging 200 push-ups within a short period of time. Which he succeeds, surprisingly enough.

 

Jongdae rewards him by peppering kisses while massaging his sore arms, and feeding him the last  _ few  _ pieces of chips, afterwards.

 

Even more so in his glorious favor, Baekhyun gets more than worth the amount of kisses he should’ve gotten--- as they continue their make-out session in the shower after another hour of finishing his work out routine.

 

\--

 

Working out is hard--- and Jongdae, as a distraction, always makes it harder.

 

But Baekhyun is a fool for Jongdae.

 

His Jongdae, who will always, _ always,  _ make it better after.

 

(In the form of make-out sessions and a bag of his favorite Honey Butter Chips.)

 


End file.
